


Deep Blue, but you painted me Golden

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Widobrave Week 2020 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Widobrave Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Caleb and Veth dance at Travellercon.(Widobrave Week 2020 Prompt 1: Dancing | Fire & Water)
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Series: Widobrave Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Deep Blue, but you painted me Golden

He takes her hand, small and delicate as she draws him out into the crowd of people carefully. 

Her smile is wide and admittedly infectious, Caleb tilts his head at the grin and Veth laughs

She pulls him into a sort of spin with her, smile never fading, not once, before the crowd shifts. 

The crowd moves softly and he still only knows one dance, but her expression is a constant, her eyes alight as she pulls him along through the people carefully. 

He lets the rum work it’s way through his system with careful precision, like the track of fire towards a bomb and when she laughs he feels a little gooey, a trickle of joy that he will let himself feel just this once, just for now. 

It is a giddy dance he realises quickly and wonders if it comes from Felderwin as she pulls him along into it and he lets her lead.

Where their hands are connected, his skin prickles with warmth and whilst the island air was already hot, humid… Now it was almost _electric_ with how he breathes in time with her and the music. 

There is no form, there is no structure and she spins out from him, he loses her hand but it is back before he can miss it. 

She dances like she lives, he realises, there isn’t really a plan and there’s a reckless sort of edge to her movements as always but she hops and her hair moves and her laughter is so bright that it is almost blinding. 

All he can find here in her presence is _joy_ and he doesn’t hate it, it is a happy sort of edge that curls along his spine and makes his lips quirk. 

The alcohol had been intoxicating, but Veth… _Veth_ was something else entirely when she wanted to be. 

Her fingers brush his face and his focus shifts to her fully, to her face as she stands on tiptoes to do so, as if she is _reaching_ for him to stay with her and suddenly they are all alone in the middle of the dance floor. 

He doesn’t want her to go, she can’t go… Not without him, not… 

Caleb opens his mouth to say something, anything that would keep her here, keep her present... 

Then he sees that Beauregard is at the bar and some things he has been thinking of take root more permanently as he takes Veth’s hands and dances joyously over to her. 


End file.
